characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Ocarina of Time)
This profile only covers the Adult era of Link from Ocarina of Time. If you want to see the younger Link from Ocarina of Time and more, click here. Link, also known as the Hero of Time, is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He is the Link that belongs in the Adult Timeline. Background Seven years after pulling the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time, Link woke up in the Temple of Light to where he was greeted by the Sage of Light, Rauru. Link had to wait seven years until he was the appropriate age to wield the Blade of Evil's bane. Now with Ganondorf owning the Triforce of Power thanks to Link pulling the Master Sword, Link is tasked with retrieving six of the remaining sages to combat Ganondorf, each trapped within a specific dungeon. Using his items now granted to him during his quest, Link must retrieve the Sages to take down Ganondorf once and for all. Powers & Abilities * Great Strategist: '''He can adapt to nearly any foe and he always manages to find out the enemy's weaknesses. * '''Time and Weather Manipulation: With the Ocarina of Time, Link can instantly manipulate the weather or time itself for his own sake. * Expert Horseback Rider: Link has easily ridden his horse Epona around the fields of Hyrule without much trouble. With Epona, Link's travel speed is increased and can get around large fences. Sword Techniques * Jump Attack: Link jumps forward and strikes downward with his sword. ** Jump Strike: Link charges energy within the Master Sword, following with a two-hit combo that starts with a left swipe into the air and one strike downward, which creates an area-of-effect that damages and knocks back any nearby enemies. This is better used when surrounded. * Spin Attack: Energy is stored within the Master Sword, of which Link releases by spinning around and attacking from every direction. ** Great Spin Attack: Even more energy is put into the blade, which takes some time to charge, before releasing a stronger form of the move that has more range and more power. ** Great Spin: '''A completely separate move, it allows Link to instantly perform a more powerful Spin Attack instantly if he has full health. * '''Ending Blow: Link will finish off an enemy when they're lying on the ground, in which he jump and stabs them in the chest area. * Shield Attack: '''Link can punt his shield forward, either to stun enemies or to deflect physical projectiles. * '''Back Slice: Link hops and rolls behind his opponent, jumping into a vertical slicing motion, usually attacking from the back area. * Helm Splitter: If an enemy is stunned with the Shield Attack, Link can jump forward and flip midair, slicing the opponent from the scalp. * Mortal Draw: '''A dangerous move, Link will stand unarmed and not targeting an enemy. If one draws near, Link can instantly draw his blade and kill the enemy in one strike. It is highly risky due to the lack of defenses. Spells * '''Din's Fire: '''A powerful magical spell, Link must perform a special pose before unleashing a powerful wave of fire that engulfs surrounding enemies in flames. * '''Farore's Wind: '''When Link performs a special pose, he will be able to set a point that he could use for fast travel. If he does it again, he could travel to said point or create a new one. * '''Nayru's Love: '''When Link performs a special pose, a magical crystalline barrier will surround Link. For a brief period of time, Link will be completely invincible. However, he can still be knocked back by a heavy blow and is unable to use magical items while in use. Equipment * '''Master Sword: Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which was then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. ** Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties ** Base form is the Master Sword itself which dose twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd form being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd form being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). ** Has the soul of Fit as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose it's wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. ** Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. ** Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on it's pedestal of time. ** The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. ** The Master Sword once had an age restriction to it's user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. ** The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. ** The Master Sword inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. ** The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. *'Biggoron's Sword:' A two-handed sword forged by the swordsmith Biggoron. While it deals twice the damage as the Master Sword, it can't be used with a shield due to its size. *'Hylian Shield: '''Link's main defense tool, the Hylian Shield is made of wood and metal, and can defend against most enemy attacks, along with deflecting projectiles. *'Mirror Shield: Link's second shield. While it no longer deflects projectiles, it can reflect beams of light for various purposes and absorb fire and ice attacks. When it absorbs three of either flames or ice, it will fire the element out as a blast, losing the stored power in the process. *'''Fairy Bow: 'Link's main projectile weapon during his adult adventures. The arrows can both pierce through foes and hit objects for puzzle-solving. The bow can also shoot three other kinds of arrows alongside the normal ones: Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, and Light Arrows. **'Fire Arrows: 'These arrows are comprised of nothing but fire at the tip. These use up a bit of magic, but do damage by greatly hurting those with a weakness to fire and can melt big blocks of ice. **'Ice Arrows: 'These arrows are comprised of magical ice enhancements at the tip. It uses a bit of magic, but can freeze enemies and cool down fire. **'Light Arrows: 'These arrows are comprised of the power of light. It uses a chunk of magic, but deals great damage as it can easily dispel or stun those who are evil. *'Bombs: 'Explosives that can be used to clear obstacles and damage enemies. Link can carry up to thirty of them at a time. *'Bombchus: 'Mice-shaped bombs that, when placed on a flat surface, travel across it before exploding after a couple seconds, or when they hit something. They are also capable of moving up walls. *'Bottle: 'A simple glass bottle, Link has numerous of these among his items and can store many things including bugs, potions, and water. It also holds some odd property that allows it to reflect magical attacks. *'Golden Gauntlets: 'Gauntlets that greatly boost Link's lifting strength, to the point where he can lift and throw colossal pillars of granite. *'Megaton Hammer: 'A large steel hammer that was used by a Goron hero to slay the dragon Volvagia. While Link sacrifices use of his shield while using it due to its weight, the hammer is powerful enough to shatter boulders and cause small-scale shockwaves. *'Hookshot / Longshot: '''A contraption made to reach long distances. It shoots out a hook that will latch onto specific surfaces that allows Link to reach, by himself, unavailable locations. The hook when shot can also temporarily stun enemies. The '''Longshot holds the same functions, but has nearly double the original reach. *'Hover Boots:' When these boots are equipped, these give Link a brief amount of time to walk on thin air or water and has the ability to never sink in quicksand as long as he has these on. However, the boots do not give Link any traction. *'Iron Boots:' When these boots are equipped, its heavy weight will heavily weigh Link down. With them equipped, he can sink down to the bottom of the likes of lakebed and can resist powerful winds. The only downside is that while wearing them, Link has limited and slowed movement due to its heavy weight put down upon him. *'Lens of Truth:' This magical lens was created by the Sheikah with the ability to see the unseen to the naked eye and illusions while in use. However, it will slowly drain Link's magic usage while it is in use. *'Ocarina of Time: '''Originally obtained at a pond as his younger self, Link can use this ocarina to sing songs, of which can manipulate the world around him and summon objects. ** '''Zelda's Lullaby:' Used to open specific paths laid out throughout Hyrule ** Epona's Song: Used to call Epona as long as she is able to get to Link ** Saria's Song: Used to communicate with Link's childhood friend and Sage, Saria ** Song of Storms: Used to summon instant rainfall ** Sun's Song: Allows Link to change the time from day to night or vice versa ** Song of Time: Was used to rid of specific obstacles and open the Door of Time, but has proven to also make Link able to reverse and manipulate time itself *'Tunics: '''Link must obtain three tunics in all for his quest to obtain the six Sages. There are three tunics in all, and they are simply the clothes Link are wearing, which may have their own special attributes. Link's default tunic is his Kokiri Tunic, which does not have any special attributes. **'Goron Tunic: A heat-resistant tunic that lets Link survive in extremely hot areas, such as a volcano, without trouble. It also provides slight protection against fire attacks. **'''Zora Tunic: '''A tunic that lets Link breathe underwater perpetually without oxygen. Alternate Forms Hero's Shade '''Hero's Shade is a deceased form of Link that could not pass on due to the fact that he could not pass on his teachings to another student. However, he was able to teach his unique techniques to the Link in Twilght Princess and was able to finally pass on. Feats Strength * Can push large blocks made out of stone. * With the Golden Gauntlets, has lifted a large pillar of black stone; presumably made out of granite. * Fights on par with his doppelganger, Dark Link. Speed *More than capable of dodging shots from his own Bow and Arrow. *Reacts to lightning strikes from above. *Fights evenly with evasive enemies like Stalfos, Lizalfos, and Phantom Ganon. Durability * Survives point-blank explosions. * Can survive being shocked by an electric enemy or by a magical attack from (Phantom) Ganondorf. * Survives attacks from Iron Knuckle, who can destroy pillars in one swing. * Has gone through Ganondorf's Dark Wave attack (albeit via Triforce of Courage). Skill * Has solved countless puzzles using a variety of items or by himself. * Defeated all of the five bosses that prevented the Sages from awakening (Phantom Ganon, Volvagia, Morpha, Bongo Bongo, and Twinrova). * Easily mastered any new item he gained on his quest. * Taught the Hero of Twilight all of the skills he was unable to teach to further descendants. Weaknesses * Limited Magic Use: Link can only use a finite amount of magical items at a time, of which use up his Magic Meter. If it runs out, Link cannot use any magical items. However, he can restore it with a special item such as a potion * If Link is ever allowed to be suck in and engulfed by a Like Like for any reason, he will lose his Hylian Shield. Fun Facts *This Link is considered to be the most recognizable incarnation of the hero. *The ending of Ocarina of Time, where Link must go back to experience his childhood, is the source of the confusing branches of the Zelda Timeline that Nintendo had generated. Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Shield Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Explosives Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Musicians Category:Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Soul Calibur Category:Mascots Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Protagonists